Konoha High:Senior YearThe Best One Yet!
by TenTenRox1010
Summary: This has been done a bazillion times,just like my othe messed up version.


Konoha High

**Bold-Thought**

_Italics-Inner_

Regular-Talking

"Naruto-chan hurry up and get dressed!"Yodaime shouted from the kitchen.

Naruto slowly picked his head up and looked at his alarm clock.

"7:15?CRAP,CRAP,CRAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!"

Naruto was just you're average kid.Does so-so in school,good in gym,and can be pretty funny,or annoying depending on his mood. He through off his covers and grabbed the first thing he saw in his closet:An orange Polo shirt with blue stripes. He grabbed a pair of cargo shorts on his bed and ran down the stairs,somehow not tripping and falling everywhere.

"DAD!Why didn't you wake me up?"Naruto anxiously shouted.

"Don't worry Fox-chan,you're clock is wrong.I set it that way to get you moving faster."Yodaime chuckled.

Yodaime,was also,and average father.Single,smart,working,and handsome(lol).He raised Naruto ever since his wife died when Naruto was 3 years old.He called Naruto Fox-chan everytime he thought of something funny Naruto did,And that was quite often.

"Daaaaad.Gawd,sometimes you act like Konahamaru!"

Naruto worked at a daycare in the summer,and made friends with a little boy named Konohamaru.He played pranks on him a lot,just like his father did to him.

"Well eat you're toast Fox-chan,and get you're things ready for your new school."

Naruto shuttered at the word:_** SCHOOL**_.

Being the summer lazy bum he was,Naruto always hated school.But he somehow had a strange feeling that this school would be different.After all,he was a senior,and lovin' it.

Naruto packed his school things in his bag,grabbed a piece of toast,and shoved it in his mouth.

"Seeya ah dinah time dah"

Naruto looked at his watch and saw that the time was really 7:05,which means he could find his locker,homeroom,and check out his other classes.

He finally made it to the school gates,and shoved them open. He walked down the sidewalk with freshmen,juniors,and even seniors his age. He went to the front office and stood in front of the secretary's desk.

"Oi."

"Konoha High School, please hold." Shizune the secretary said

"Oi."

"Konoha High School, please hold."

"OIIII!!!!"

"Oh,sorry!I didn't notice you there!My name is Shizune,the school's head secretary. You must be Naruto."Shizune guessed.

"Yes."

"And you're looking for you're locker?"

"Yeeeeees."

"And you want to know you're class schedule?"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees."Naruto grunted.

"Here you go.Good luck this year,and remember, GOOOOOOO TOADS!!!!!"Shizune excitedly exclaimed,handing a weirded out Naruto his papers.

Naruto found his locker with ease,then flipped through his schedule.

First Period/Homeroom:

Hatake,Kakashi-English

Second Period:

Saratobi-Yuuhi,Kurenai-French

Third Period:

Umino,Iruka-Science

Luch

Fourth Period:

Free Period-Recommended study hall time,or reading.All students are allowed outside for extra exercise before P.E.

Fifth Period:

Saratobi,Asuma-Social Studies/History

Sixth Period:

Maito,Gai-P.E.

Seventh Period:

Mitsarashi,Anko-Art

Last two periods will change as semester passes.

"**Pfft.This year will be a breeze**."Naruto thought.

He grabbed his journals from his locker,stuffing anything else he had in his locker,and walked right down to English.

Naruto stood at the door realizing,there was someone behind him.

"**Hall monitor!"**

"Aah.You must be the new kid.I'm Hatake-Sensie.Seems were both late."

Naruto peered into the classroom window and saw the clock said 7:45.

"**I can understand me,but a teacher being 15 minutes late? This guy's interesting."**

Kakashi opened the door to hear choruses of "you're late!" being yelled all around.

"Yeah,yeah.Listen up kids.We have a new student.Introduce yourself kid."Kakashi said smiling behind his way to warm for the weather scarf.

"My name is Uzamaki Naruto!Prepare yourself for the best year ever!

Well,this is the first chapter.

I already have plans for the rest of it.

Me no own anything with brand names,and anything here.

All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

But I might introduce an OC.But she'll have a very small part in the story!

LEMON!R&R!


End file.
